


Porco and Pieck’s lost moments

by Flower___Lady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Little mentions of ReiBert, Nothing too explicit or smut, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower___Lady/pseuds/Flower___Lady
Summary: A series of (mostly) cute one-shots dedicated to those scenes from the last season of the anime that give OTP vibes about Porco and Pieck.Read the notes for more info about the scenes behind each chapter!
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 39
Kudos: 127





	1. Two long(ing) months

**Author's Note:**

> Porco and Pieck: you may ship them, or you may not ship them. But I am pretty much sure that the last season of the anime features some scenes that have triggered into **everyone** OTP feels about these two 😏 That’s how I got the idea of my first PokkoPikku (or Gallipieck? 🤔) fanfic, _Two long(ing)_ _months_. Right after posting it, it has immediately received a considerable amount of positive feedback, so… I have decided to turn it into the first chapter of a longer story about Porco and Pieck’s “lost moments”, that are those anime scenes that give OTP vibes about these two characters. I want to keep these stories (mostly) cute and light, and canon-compliant (maybe with some stretch here and there)…
> 
> Here's a shortcut list of the scenes behind each chapter:
> 
> Ch. 1: inspired by the scene in _Midnight Train_ where Pieck collapses on the bed in Reiner and Porco’s room, and Porco complains that he has not seen her (at least, in her human form) for ages.
> 
> Ch. 2: inspired by the scene _From One Hand to Another_ where Porco bumps into Pieck crawling around on all-fours.
> 
> Ch. 3: inspired by the post-credit scene in _From One Hand to Another_ , when, right before Willy Tybur’s show, the Warriors catch up with Zeke and Colt… And there’s that shot of Pieck and Porco, walking side by side, both looking _very contented_.
> 
> Ch. 4: inspired by the scenes in _Declaration of War_ where, during Willy Tybur’s show, Porco and Pieck find themselves following a “mysterious soldier”, and later they bump into the Panzer Unit.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this fic! 🤗
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any possible mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the scene in _Midnight Train_ (episode 2) where Pieck collapses on the bed in Reiner and Porco’s room, and Porco complains that he has not seen her (at least, in her human form) for ages.

Porco aggressively chews down the last bite of his sandwich. Seeing Reiner acting so miserable drives him nuts, especially after having unlocked that Ymir girl’s memories and having watched Reiner pretending to be everyone’s big brother… For the umpteenth time, Porco cannot help himself but start ranting about the fact that Reiner should have never got the Armoured Titan, that he, _Porco Galliard_ , should have had it instead, that in that case Marcel would have been alive and…

«Pock, you shouldn’t pick on people who’ve been hit by artillery!» Pieck’s music-like voice chimes in from the doorstep. Supporting herself with a crutch, Pieck opens the door and slips into Porco and Reiner’s room.

Porco, stopping dead in his track amidst his tirade, finds himself staring at her with his mouth open. _Hell_ , he has almost forgotten how beautiful Pieck is. Oh, how Porco has _longed_ during the past months to see her again in her human form… And now, even if Pieck has just called him with that silly nickname he hates so much, Porco thinks that finally seeing her as her human self is simply _breathtaking_.

He is about to tell Pieck so, but then he suddenly remembers that Reiner’s into the room too, so he quickly recompose himself and grunts: «That’s not my name, Pieck, stop it.»

«How are you?», Reiner kindly asks Pieck. Classic Reiner: entertaining himself with small talk instead of sodding off… Porco feels the sudden impulse to pour the remaining tea in his cup onto Reiner’s head.

«It’s been about two months since the last time I have been human», Pieck replies limping towards Porco’s bed. «I kinda forgot how the whole “bipedal thing” works.» She plops on the bed and adds: «By the way, Reiner, you ought to visit Gabi and the others, they’re worried about you!»

Porco grins (but hides his smirk into his cup). Ah, Pieck, always the smartest one around: _of course_ she had prepared a very plausible excuse to make Reiner get the fuck out of the room…

And indeed Reiner replies: «Right, will do», then he stands up and walks out.

Once Reiner has shut the door behind him, Pieck exhales loudly and collapses on the bed. «I’m _pooped_ », she sighs.

Porco turns to look at her once more. «Feels like I haven’t seen you in… _Forever_ », he tells her, while his eyes run over Pieck’s figure sprawled on the bed: her beautiful dark hair, her big gentle eyes, the shape of her nose and her lips, the gentle curve of her neck and breast, the silhouette of her legs outlined by her skirt…

Pieck does not sit up to look at him, but from her tone he can guess she’s smirking. «Really? Even though we were always fighting side by side?», she asks him.

«Well, we shouldn’t have to for a while», Porco replies, putting down his now-empty cup on the desk.

«We can hope», Pieck sighs. Then she lifts her face and gives Porco a mischievous little smile. «Do you think that Reiner is already outside?», she asks him.

Porco stands up and looks out of the window, and indeed he sees Reiner marching off towards the candidates’ quarters. «Yes, he’s out», he says, turning to look at Pieck. «Great idea mentioning Gabi», he adds with a smirk.

«Oh, but Gabi is _really_ worried about Reiner», Pieck says in a mock-defensive tone.

Porco walks towards the bed and sits next to Pieck. He bends down so that his face is directly above hers. «Maybe during the war we have been side by side every day, as you said, but, you know… There is no comparison between your titan and _you_ », he says, looking into her eyes.

«Do you think?», she replies playfully.

Porco scoffs and rolls his eyes. «Is this even a question? Your titan is swift and can speak and everything, but it’s ugly as hell», he laughs.

Pieck laughs too. «Oh, because your titan is _cute_ , instead», she retorts, poking him in the ribs.

Porco shrugs. «My titan is useful», he states matter-of-factly. «But that’s not the point.»

The point is that he has always been terrible at making compliments, but he firmly believes that Pieck deserves to hear that he thinks she’s the most beautiful woman ever, and that he has missed seeing her in her human form.

So he clears his throat and, blushing a little, he continues: «What I wanted to say is that… You are… Really… _Gorgeous_.»

Pieck chuckles and runs her fingers through his hair. «Ah, you too are quite handsome, you know.»

Porco blushes even more at her compliment. «Pieck, I…», he says gently caressing her cheek. « _Damn_ , I have missed you so fucking much during the last two months.».

«I have missed you, too, Pock», she replies, leaning into his touch. «So what are you waiting to kiss me, you fool?», she adds, half teasingly and half cravingly, then she tugs him down by his jacket and closes the gap between their mouths.

 _Woah_ , thinks Porco, _this feels amazing_.

And it feels even more amazing when Pieck hastily strips him off his jacket and t-shirt, and unbuttons his trousers. Meanwhile Porco finds himself running his hands underneath Pieck’s shirt and skirt…

«Wait», Pieck exclaims, pulling away from Porco’s mouth. «I hear some footsteps, I think it’s Reiner coming back!»

«Shit!», hisses Porco, himself hearing the sound of someone walking down the corridor and getting closer to his room. «I _hate_ Reiner!»

Pieck quickly sits up and smooths down her skirt and her crumpled shirt, while Porco stands up, and hurriedly pulls his trousers up and his t-shirt on. He has just managed to wrap his jacket around his hips to cover his rather _revealing_ crotch area, when there’s a knock on the door and it swings open…

But it’s not Reiner that steps into the room, it’s Zeke instead.

«Good afternoon, Zeke!», Pieck cheerfully salutes him, while Porco, stiffing in his place and impulsively saluting Zeke military-style, proclaims nervously: «Warchief Yeager, sir!»

«Hi Pieck, hi Galliard… There’s no need to be so martial with me, you know», Zeke replies gesturing at Porco.

Porco feels his already-flushed face turning even _redder_. He quickly lowers his arm, but he maintains a rigid posture.

Zeke looks at him frowning, then he shrugs and asks: «I am looking for my second-in-command, is he here?»

«No», replies Pieck. Unlike Porco, she seems totally comfortable, and acts like Zeke has just interrupted a friendly chat, instead of a heated making-out (and almost _making love_ ) session. «Reiner has just gone meeting with Gabi and the other candidates», she tells Zeke.

«Ah, okay, thank you», Zeke replies. Then he turns to look at Porco and adds: «Are you aware, Galliard, that if General Magath finds Pieck in your room, moreover with the door closed and sitting on the bed… The situation will probably become rather unpleasant for you?»

Porco feels his forehead and his armpits getting sweatier than those of the late Bertolt Hoover, and he really wishes to just disappear into the wall behind him. He opens his mouth to reply something, but Zeke interrupts him grinning: «But, _well_ , I think that Magath too can understand that the last two months have been very _long_. So, have fun, you two, but be careful… I don’t think this is the best time for bringing into the world little Galliard-Finger babies!» With one last, full laugh, Zeke closes the door behind him and marches down the corridor.

For the second time in the past half an hour, Porco’s mouth has just remained hanging open. «What… How… Zeke…», he manages to stammer, once his brain has processed the fact that Warchief Zeke Yeager knows about him and Pieck.

Pieck shrugs. «Zeke’s pretty smart, you know», she says. «And also, you have put on your t-shirt backwards.»

Porco looks down and sees that his t-shirt is indeed backwards. Feeling his face burning, he collapses on the bed next to Pieck. «Holy shit», he mutters, looking at the ground. «This is the most embarassing moment of my whole life.»

Pieck puts a hand on Porco's crimson cheek, making him turn to look at her. «Don’t worry about Zeke. He knew also about Reiner and Bertl, but he has never really cared about us Warriors’ mating extravaganzas», she says softly. «By the way, Zeke's right: the last two months have been really long. Do you want to make them even _longer_ , now, Pock?», she adds teasingly, running her hand on Porco’s thigh.

Oh, no, Porco does _not_.


	2. Back view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by scene in _From One Hand to Another_ (episode 4) where Porco bumps into Pieck crawling around on all-fours 😏

Pieck adjusts her armband, combs her hair with her fingers, and declares herself ready for the Warriors’ meeting scheduled for that morning. She carefully stands up from her dressing table chair, and looks around for her crutches… That are nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she remembers that she has let Gabi and Zofia play around with them the evening before, when they visited her before bedtime. Probably the girls have inadvertently taken the crutches with them…

Pieck tries to take a few tentative steps around the room, but it’s still too difficult. She shrugs: never mind, she can always move around Cart Titan-style, standing up right only when she arrives at the meeting room. So she crouches on the floor and crawls out of her room on all-fours, realizing that, even if she’s not as quick as when she’s in her titan form, going around like this feels considerably easier than walking. She climbs the staircase that lead to the officers’ offices, and she’s about to proceed down the corridor, when she hears footsteps hastily coming up the stairs.

«Huh?» She turns towards the staircase to see who’s arriving. She’s met by the sight of Porco yawning… And immediately after jumping up startled and yelling: «Aaaaaah!» at her.

«Mornin’, Pock», Pieck tells him with a little smile. Though Porco’s face now is showing a not really flattering combination of shock, mild panic, and drowsiness, Pieck finds herself thinking that he’s actually rather _cute_.

She’s about to tell him so, but he speaks first. «Pieck, what are you doing…?», he mutters.

Pieck shrugs. «Moving around this way feels better», she says matter-of-factly. «Did I scare you?», she asks with a smirk, starting again to crawl.

Porco instead remains frozen in his place, watching her with both his eyes and his mouth wide-open. After a couple of seconds of silence, he orders: «Stand up and walk like a normal person!»

Pieck is a little taken aback. She’s used to Porco’s brusque manners, but normally around her he gets all shy and awkward. She wonders what is there of so wrong in her crawling around instead of walking, for having upset Porco so much… Especially given the fact that she has the reasonable motive that she has spent two months as the Cart Titan.

Pieck concludes that she has indeed _scared_ Porco, and that’s why he has reacted so crossly. So: «Okay, Pock, as you want», she concedes. Supporting herself with the stair railings, she slowly rises to her feet.

«Are you happy, now?», Pieck asks, turning to look at Porco. Given the fact that he is a couple of steps below her, she is more or less at his height, so she finds herself looking directly at Porco’s face, that’s still twisted in a grimace.

Pieck thinks that Porco is cute also when he’s pouting like this… But she does not like being the cause of his bad mood, so she teasingly runs her fingers on his frowning brow and pressed lips. «Would a kiss make you happier?», she asks.

«Uhm, give it a try», he replies, trying to sound unimpressed but failing miserably, and even letting a small smile twisting his mouth.

_Ah, well done, Pieck._

She leans forward and kisses him on the mouth, noticing with satisfaction that he immediately kisses her back, and even puts his hands on her hips to draw her closer. When she pulls away, the frown has completely disappeared from Porco’s face, substituted by a dopey smile.

Then he shakes his head and regain his usual no-nonsense composure. «Pieck, there’s the meeting… We risk arriving late», he says, climbing the remaining two steps and stopping by Pieck’s side. «Come», he adds, offering her his arm.

«Ah, so you can be a gentleman, sometimes», exclaims Pieck, gratefully tucking her arm under Porco’s and leaning on him for support.

Porco rolls his eyes. «I _am_ a gentleman», he retorts, gently guiding Pieck down the corridor.

«The way you yelled at me just a couple of minutes ago was not very _gentlemanly_ », she replies back without even realizing it. She bites her tongue but it’s too late.

_Not so well done, Pieck._

She turns to look at Porco, worrying that he has become irritated once more, but instead she notices that he actually looks distressed. «Yeah, you’re right… I am sorry, Pieck», he mutters, keeping his eyes on the ground. «I have reacted more dramatically than I have should, but-», he continues, but his cheeks suddenly become pretty red, and he stops mid-sentence.

Pieck frowns. So _there_ was something wrong in her crawling around instead of walking, for Porco.

«But _what_?», she asks, stopping dead in her tracks and making him stop, too.

«It’s nothing», Porco quickly dismisses, but Pieck is not buying it.

«Pock», she says. «You know that I can tell when someone’s lying!»

Porco sighs. «Yeah, I know you’re pretty smart», he replies.

Pieck is about to reply that this time it does not have anything to do with being smart or not – though, yes, she knows that she’s the smartest one around (Zeke apart) – but with the fact that Porco is like an open book for her…

But he cuts her short before she can open her mouth: «Bloody hell, Pieck, have you realized what you were doing, crawling around like that?!»

«…Being a little creepy?», Pieck asks back, puzzled. «I’m sorry if I have startled you.»

Porco rolls his eyes. «More than startled, you have _freaked the hell out of me…_ But that’s not the main problem!»

«And what’s the main problem, then?»

Porco’s face is now crimson red. «I… Uhm… Do you think it’s a good idea going around with your… Huh…», he stammers.

«With my…?»

«With your… _Bottom_ up in the air like that… In a military barracks full of men?!», he finally manages to say.

Pieck cannot believe her hears. She blinks, processing what Porco has just said… And then she bursts out laughing.

«There’s nothing funny!», Porco cries. «The fact that _I_ have bumped into you crawling around has just been a case: there could have been Colt in my place, or Zeke, or even… Ew, _Reiner_! And in that case… For God’s sake, Pieck, have you even realized what _back view_ you were giving?!»

Though Pieck still finds Porco’s reaction absolutely funny, she is actually moved by him getting so worried at the idea that Zeke, Colt, or Reiner may have been giving an appreciating look at her “back view”. Therefore she manages to regain a little her composure, and, turning so that she’s standing right in front of Porco, she puts her hands on his shoulders. «Pock», she says playfully, peering at his face, still tilted towards the ground. «You’re _jealous_ , aren’t you?»

Porco rolls his eyes. «Goddammit, Pieck, is this even a question? _Yes_ , I am, and so?», he snorts. «It’s not my fault if my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in all Marley!»

At his words, Pieck’s heart skips a beat. Rather, two beats: Porco calling her “my girlfriend”, and “the most beautiful girl in all Marley”, moreover in the same sentence…? That sounds new.

And also _wonderful_.

But Porco doesn’t think so, apparently, since he bites his lip and quickly adds: «Wait, erase what I have just said.» He takes her by the arm again and tries to pull her down the corridor, but Pieck remains in her place, so Porco stops and turns to look at her once more.

Pieck gently frees her arm from Porco’s hold and puts her hand on his cheek. «And my boyfriend is a little brusque sometimes, and apparently he gets jealous pretty easily, and he’s a total _dork_ when it comes to feelings», she says smiling. «But he’s also handsome… And protective… And quiet dashing… And I will never, ever want to change him with anyone else», she adds, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him. Again Porco replies immediately to the kiss, and, well, he’s _dashing_ indeed.

_Mmm… Very well done, Pieck._

«So, that’s it…?», Porco sheepishly asks when they finally pull apart. «You are my girlf… Well, I am your boyfrie… I mean, huh, we…», he mumbles.

« _We_ are very late for the meeting», Pieck says smirking, then she tucks again her arm under his and proceeds to limp down the corridor, dragging Porco that seems to have fallen into a trance. She knocks on the meeting room’s door and, after Zeke tells them to come in, she steps inside.

«Sorry for being late», she apologies. «But I couldn’t find my crutches, and Porco has been so nice to help me walking all the way here…»


	3. A great day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the post-credit scene in _From One Hand to Another_ (episode 4), when, right before Willy Tybur’s show, the Warriors catch up with Zeke and Colt… And there’s that shot of Pieck and Porco, walking side by side, both looking _very contented_.

With his belly filled with jam pastries and pizza (thanks to the _spontaneous_ courtesy of Reiner Braun), the cheerful chats of the candidate kids in his ears, and his beautiful _girlfriend_ (since yesterday) Pieck Finger walking at his side, Porco has to admit that his day is going _great_.

And think that Zeke – that _bastard_ – had almost ruined it…

Porco's plan was to spend the whole festival day alone with Pieck, doing all the typical date activities that the war has not left them time to do: buying Pieck something nice at one of the jewelry stalls, sharing a milkshake with her, dancing at one of the makeshift open-air ballrooms, winning for her the biggest plushie at the dart stand… But, while heading out of the Warriors' headquarters, Porco and Pieck had bumped into Zeke, who ordered them to help Reiner keep an eye on the candidates during the festival. Porco had almost throttled Zeke, but Pieck, laughing, had given him a very _deep_ kiss, and told him: «Come on, Pock, it's gonna be fun nevertheless.»

And, as usual, she was right. Porco turns to look at her, marveling once more at how lucky he is to call such an amazing woman his girlfriend.

Pieck, feeling Porco’s eyes on her, turns too and gives him the warmest smile ever. «Oh, Pock!», she laughs, lifting her hand to brush Porco's mouth. «You have pizza crumbs all over your face!»

Porco’s feels his face getting warm, so he tries to hide his sudden blushing looking down at his watch. «We still have little less than two hours before the show», he tells Pieck. «So, what do you want to do now? We can try the merry-go-round, or challenge Gabi and Zofia at darts, or see if Reiner is kind enough to offer us a cup of hot chocolate…», he suggests, gesturing at the food stands and game kiosks around them.

«Though I _love_ all these ideas, Porco», says Pieck, «I am starting to feel a little tired. All this walking, you know… I think that I should really rest a little.»

«Oh, of course, sure», Porco hastily replies, realizing that indeed Pieck is dragging her feet, and mentally calling himself an idiot for not having noticed it before.

«Would you mind accompanying me back to the dorm?», she asks him.

«Oh, of course, sure!», Porco says once more, throwing his arm around her shoulders to support her, and feeling idiot again for not having immediately offered her his help. Then: «Hey, Reiner!», he calls.

Reiner, who’s few steps ahead and carrying Gabi on his shoulders, turns around to look at him. «Yes?»

«I am bringing Pieck back to the dorm because she’s having trouble walking and needs to rest. We’ll catch up with you later, before the show, okay?», Porco says.

Reiner opens his mouth to reply, but Gabi chimes in: «Okay, mister Galliard!», smashing her hands on Reiner's head. Reiner, looking completely defeated, just nods, while Falco and Zofia over-excitedly tug him by his jacket, pointing at a colorful kiosk down the road.

«He’s such a Mother Goose», chuckles Pieck at the sight of Reiner being dragged around by the kids. She follows him with her eyes until Udo pushes him behind the corner of a building, then, freeing herself from Porco’s arm, she adds playfully: «Come, Pock, let’s get the _best_ out of this "little less than two hours before the show".»

Porco is puzzled. «What do you mean? Aren’t you going to rest?», he asks, scratching his head.

Pieck rolls her eyes. «Pock. It was an _excuse_ », she says, lifting her eyebrow in a you-know-what-I-mean expression.

«An excuse… For _what_?», asks Porco, actually not understanding what Pieck means.

«For spending some _quality time_ alone with my boyfriend!», Pieck laughs ruffling his hair. «Or you prefer remain here to help Reiner babysitting Gabi and the others, as Zeke has ordered us to?»

 _Oh._ Now Porco suddenly _understands_. Ah, Pieck, always the smartest one around: _of course_ she had prepared a very plausible excuse to allow her and Porco some privacy. So he grins and asks her back: «Goddammit, Pieck, is this even a question?»

Then he takes her by the hand and, laughing, they run back to the Warriors’ dorms. They scurry up the stairs and into Pieck’s room. She slams the door close behind them and hurriedly pushes him towards the bed.

«Wait!», he says, walking back to the door and locking it. «In case Zeke wants to pay another of his unwelcomed visits», he explains to Pieck, thinking that sometimes he, too, can be pretty smart.

Pieck, who’s sitting on the bed, scoffs. «Great, Pock… But now can you _please_ come here?», she asks, teasingly lifting the rim of her skirt to show her legs.

«Oh, of course, sure!», Porco exclaims. He hastily kicks off his boots and throws his jacket on the floor, then he kneels on the bed over Pieck and bends down to kiss her. She kisses him back, and once more Porco finds himself marveling, at the back of his mind, of how lucky he is to call such an amazing woman his girlfriend.

 _Amazing is reductive_ , he thinks. Because Pieck is much more than amazing. She is… Beautiful. Clever. Kind. Sweet. Brave. Funny. And…

 _Mmm_ , she is _proficient_ in bed.

Oh, apparently Porco himself is not that bad, giving the sudden, urgent moan that Pieck lets slip from her lips when he quickens up his pace. «Oh, Porco!», she calls, her eyes widening, and her nails digging into Porco’s shoulder… And that’s enough for making him _melt_.

Panting, Porco eventually pulls away from Pieck and collapses on the mattress at her side. He watches the ceiling for a while, feeling his head pleasantly light, almost dizzy…

And suddenly Pieck bursts out laughing.

«What’s up, Pieck?», he asks, turning on the side to look at her.

She's lying on her stomach, her face propped on her crossed arms. «I was thinking about Reiner», she says, turning her head to look at Porco. «Right now he’s probably getting dragged here and there by the children, believing that I am here _resting_ , while instead… _You know_ », she chuckles, caressing his cheek.

Porco laughs, too. «It’s karma, I guess», he says. «Back then it was _him_ always making weak excuses to disappear into our shared room with Bertolt Hoover… _Ugh_.»

Pieck sighs: «Ah, poor Reiner. What do you say, shall we go back to him before the kids totally overwhelm him?»

«…Yeah», Porco concedes. He kisses Pieck on the top of her head, then he stands up and starts to collect their clothes from the floor.

«Pock», she calls, while he’s pulling up his trousers. «Be careful this time to put on your clothes right», she says giggling.

«Ah, shit… Right», he says, suddenly flushed. _Fucking Zeke!_ , he thinks. He stops in front of Pieck’s dressing table mirror to double-check that he has weared all his clothes right, and to fix back his hair, that have fallen over his face.

Pieck appears on the mirror next to him. «Come on, _handsome_ , let’s go or we will be late for the show», she says with a fond half smile, gently tugging him by the shoulder.

Walking side by side, they go out of the dorm and head back towards the festival. They find Reiner almost immediately: he is in the little park right by the main square, busy pushing Gabi, Udo and Zofia on a swing set.

«Miss Pieck! Mister Galliard!», the three of them yell when they see Porco and Pieck approaching, and jump off the swings to go greet them.

«Hey, kids», says Porco, friendly patting them on the head.

«Hi, Reiner», says Pieck instead to Reiner, who has just walked towards them, too. «Everything’s okay?»

«Yeah», he replies, though he is looking _exhausted_. «How are you, Pieck? Have you rested?»

Porco feels his cheeks turning red. Pieck, instead, as usual manages to reply: «Oh, yes, I have, and I am feeling much _better_ now» without even blinking an eye. «Shall we go to meet Colt and Zeke down the stage bleachers?»

Both Reiner and Porco nod, and they start towards Liberio’s main square, where the stage and the bleachers for Willy Tybur’s show are set.

With still a hint of postcoital bliss in his body, the cheerful chats of the candidate kids in his ears, and his beautiful girlfriend Pieck Finger walking at his side, Porco has to admit that his day is now even _better_.

And not even Zeke cheekily exclaiming: «Ah! So, have you had _fun_?» when he sees them approaching ruins his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter I have particularly dwelled into my headcanons… That are: Pieck is a tease - but also the one with braincells, Porco is a little of a _dork_ (but a lovely dork), Reiner is totally under Gabi & co.'s thumb, and Zeke is a mischievous _asshole_.
> 
> Sorry not sorry 😝


	4. For a good reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the scenes in _Declaration of War_ (episode 5) where, during Willy Tybur’s show, Porco (who seemed particularly annoyed 😝) and Pieck find themselves following a “mysterious soldier”, and later they bump into the Panzer Unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that we all need some cute stuff to recover from the hyper-trauma that was episode 8…

Walking ahead of Colt and Zeke, Pieck and Porco reach the Warriors-reserved bleachers for Willy Tybur’s show. Porco stops next to their seats line and, taking his hand out, gallantly gestures to Pieck to pass first.

«Thanks, Pock», Pieck chirps, appreciating the chivalrous gesture and sitting on the last seat of the line.

Porco is about to follow her, but Zeke steps in right behind Pieck, tagged along by Colt as usual. «Ah, thank you Galliard, it’s very nice of you letting your old Warchief sit first», Zeke says patting Porco on the shoulder, then, sneering, he plops on the seat next to Pieck.

Pieck finds herself chuckling, too, thinking that Zeke can be a total _asshole_ sometimes. She leans out a little to peer at Porco at the other side of the seats line: he has his arms crossed and a very irked expression on his face. Ah, he’s so _cute_ when he pouts – and he does it pretty often, given his bad temper…

Giving Porco a small but fond smile (that that _dork_ does not even notice, busy as he is at playing offended), Pieck turns to watch the candidates sitting in the row in front of her. They are chatting excitedly about all the famous and important people present at the show.

«It’s like we’re in the world’s spotlight!», Pieck exclaims enthusiastically, putting her hands on Zofia’s shoulders and playfully shaking her. She feels as excited as the little candidates. Sure, she would have preferred to be sitting next to Porco instead of Zeke right now, but maybe she and Pock can spend some other _quality time_ together once the show is over…

Just as trumpets explode in loud notes signaling the beginning of the show, a blond, lanky soldier appears out of the blue in front of the Warriors’ seats. «Warriors of Marley», the soldier says sternly. «Commander Magath has summoned you. Warchief Yeager, mister Galliard, miss Finger: please, come with me.»

«Oh, right now that the show is about to begin?», groans Pieck.

«Orders are orders», brusquely replies the soldier, so Pieck stands up and, sighing, follows Porco and Zeke down the bleachers.

«Yeager, you go to the main gate», orders the soldier once they have walked out of the square. «Galliard, Finger, you two follow me.»

Suddenly Pieck has the weird sensation that somehow she already knows that soldier. The sound of his voice, and the way he hastily walks in front of her and Porco give her a feeling of deja-vu… Maybe he has fought along her in the Marley – Mid-East War? So: «I feel like I’ve seen you before», she tells the soldier. «What’s your post?»

«Raqqa base in the West. We were summoned to help out here», he bluntly replies. «I have no interest in small talk with an Eldian», he adds.

Pieck sees Porco’s hands ball up into fists at the soldier's rough reply. «Don’t you dare talk like this to my girlfriend», he hisses under his breath, but thank God the soldier does not hear him. Afraid that Porco is about to let out his bad temper (but also once more moved by his chivalry), Pieck gently puts her hand on Porco’s wrist to stop him from hitting the soldier, sighing in relief when she feels Porco’s arm relax.

But she, too, has not liked the soldier’s answer. Not for its discriminatory implications, rather for the hasty tone used by him. It sounded… Off. Uhm, now that she’s looking at him better, also the soldier’s _beard_ somehow looks off. There’s definitely something _fishy_ about him… But what exactly she cannot yet say, so she jokingly replies: «That’s a shame. I was just about to compliment your beard.»

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Porco grinning at her remark.

_Ah, well done, Pieck._

Now she has to tell him somehow that she’s suspicious about the soldier, and work up a plan to flee in case the situation gets dangerous…

Suddenly some excited exclamations ring out from an alley on their side: «Oh!», and «Miss Pieck!»

At hearing her name, Pieck stops dead in her tracks and turns to look at who is calling her. «The Panzer Unit?», she exclaims pleasantly surprised, recognizing the soldiers of the commando that maneuvers the Cart Titan gear during battles.

 _Apparently, the plan has worked up by itself_ , she thinks, running with her arms open towards the Panzer boys. «You’re still working hard, even tonight?», she merrily asks, hugging one of the Unit’s members. She presses her cheek against his and makes sure that her mouth is right next to his ear. «I don’t trust that soldier. Follow us», she whispers.

Then Pieck pulls away from him to greet the other soldiers, who are awkwardly fawning over her. _Poor guys_ , she thinks, being well aware of the fact that three quarters of their loyalty towards the Cart Titan depend on the fact that they have a collective crush on her. Who knows what the Panzer boys would do if they found out that she’s actually dating the Jaw Titan, aka Porco Galliard of the Assault Unit.

Speaking of Porco, Pieck does not dare imaging how annoyed he must be now, seeing her being so flirty-flirty with the Panzer boys. Ah, he must be _hella_ cute. Or maybe angry? Given the reaction he has had just the day before, when he has scolded her for her “back view”, Pieck concludes that he’s probably _fuming…_

_Poor Pock._

«What are you doing? We need to move!», the shady soldier chimes in angrily.

Flashing one last bright smile to the Panzer Unit, Pieck turns around and walks back towards the soldier and Porco, who indeed looks pretty irritated. «What was that?», he grunts, gesturing at the Panzer Unit.

Pieck shrugs. «Their fates are tied to that of the Cart Titan, so we have a really special bond», she replies, hoping that the bond will be strong enough to get her and Porco safely out of the tricky situation they have found themselves in.

«Something tells me that you have just put a crack in that bond of yours», Porco tells her.

She turns to look at the Panzer boys: the one she has hugged is frozen in his spot with his mouth open wide, while the others are looking at him like they want to unscrew his head from his neck.

 _Ah, not so well done, Pieck…_ _But this was for a good reason._

«Get a move, Magath’s waiting!», the soldier yells once more, turning on his heels and marching off. Giving one last look over her shoulder to the Panzer Unit, Pieck and Porco follow him down the road.

Pieck peers at Porco out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he’s still frowning. She sighs. Not knowing the real reason behind her gesture, she guesses that he is probably fighting hard to prevent himself from starting a jealousy scene in the middle of the road.

Poor Pock, he does not deserve this, even if it was for a good reason.

So Pieck tentatively lets her hand slip over his. Porco’s hand remains limp for a couple of seconds, then he turns his palm to take her hand into his.

 _Ah, very well done, Pieck_ , she thinks, intertwining their fingers.

Porco clears his voice. «Pieck», he says. «I know that I tend to be a little too jealous, but… With those guys… You know, I-», he stammers.

Pieck interrupts him. «Pock, that show of fondness was really much _needed_ » she says, mentally apologizing for not being able to explain aloud why, hoping instead that he feels the urgency in her voice. «Just trust me, okay?»

Porco sighs, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. «Pieck, is this even a question? Of course I _do_ trust you, you are always the smartest one around», he replies. «But the next time I’ll see those Panzer _jerks_ I’ll make sure that they know that you are _my_ girlfriend», he adds grimly.

Pieck chuckles at Porco’s words, but she turns immediately serious. «Oh, you may see them earlier than you expect, Pock», she replies, looking at the soldier marching ahead of them.

«What do-», starts Porco, but the soldier cuts him short: « _Enough_ with your lovey-dovey show!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In loving memory of the brave boys of the Panzer Unit 😢

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your opinion on this story, please: KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS SINCERELY APPRECIATED!


End file.
